Conventional user access and network based collaboration on work related projects provide access, security updates and other features to the enterprise environment. One conventional application is offered by LIVELOOK as a provider of cloud-based, real-time visual collaboration with technology for co-browsing and screen sharing that optimizes customer interactions. For example, LIVELOOK's co-browsing technology enables customer service and sales agents to collaborate and visually guide consumers through web and mobile environments to resolve issues effectively and improve quality of buying decisions.
The ORACLE ‘Service Cloud’ and LIVELOOK empowers modern customer service organizations to directly engage with customers, bolstering customer satisfaction, agent efficiency, and revenue growth across web and mobile channels. The ‘Service Cloud’ is an integral part of the ‘Customer Experience Cloud’, which includes commerce, sales, service, social and marketing clouds, and enables a seamless and integrated customer experience. However, such approaches to customer support and integrated collaboration tools are limited in scope and do not offer a fully customized approach to user collaboration and engagement efforts.
Co-browsing among multiple users may require instances of viewing and/or hiding information. There are many types of data, i.e. text, images, videos, photos, multimedia files, URLs/links, etc. and many types of access levels, the ability to review incoming data and mask the data on-the-fly utilizing natural language processing may offer users an optimal co-browsing experience.